Exploring the see of your heart
by ali-chii
Summary: Tsunami quiere salir con Touko pero se dara cuenta de que es mas complicado de lo que parece 'Ok no es mi mejor summary pero ahhggg mi mente se puso en blanco! mejor pasen y lean'
1. Chapter 1

******_De ante mano quiero dedicarle este capi a Jorge-kun o mejor conocido como Tsuuna-chan en modo de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado a encontrar un titulo Gracias por salvarme de mi locura y que empezara a trabajar  
_**

******_Atte: La autora o su servilleta Ali-chii  
_**

* * *

**Ale: Hola a tod s!**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Konichiwa!  
**

**Ale: aqui les tarigo el primer capitulo de un proyecto en el que trabajo! ToukoXTsuami Sin mas  
**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan y Ale: ****Disclaimer!**  


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5 y Bla, bla, bla, bla  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-Que no lo hare-Contesto enojado el peli-salmon

-Vamos hazlo-le animaba su joven amigo peli-castaño Tachimukai

-Que pierdes amigo mio-hablaba como un experto Hiyikata

¿cual era el pleito en todo eso? pues a Tsunami Josuke si el mismo trataba de invitar a nada mas ni nada menos  
que Zaizen Touko pero era tan inseguro de si que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Hiyikata y Tachimukai que por cierto lo comenzaban a presionar por los torpes pretextos que ponia estaban a punto de golpearlo

-P-pero y si me rechaza-hablo el inseguro Tsunami y Tachimukai junto con Hiyikata lo miraban preocupadao

-No tienes remedio-añadio Tachimukai cansado-puedes jugar contra demonios y angeles unidos, estar en la copa del mundo, surferar todo el dia en un mar profundo

-e incluso ayudar a todos pero no puede ser que te de miedo invitar a la mujer que te gusta-continuo Hiyakata

-P-pero..

-SIN PEROS!-contestaron Tachimukai y Hiyikata con una cara de lo que le sigue de tenebrosa

-Esta bien ya voy-continuo el pobre de Tsunami asustado

-Bien es hora de ir a buscarla-continuio un Tachimukai mientras pensaba un momento-Recuerdo que las chicas mencionaron algo de salir de compras juntas deben de estar en el centro comercial Inazuma, Vamos!-sonrio el oji-azul y ambos se le quedaron viendo raro-¿que?

-¿como sabes todo eso?-pregunto Tsunami para sacarse de dudas-preguntaste

-Chicos-dijo el al borde del enojo algo muy raro en el-Estaban comentano eso en el entrenamiento casi gritandolo

-¿De verardad?-diejron ambos asombrados que amigos tan poco sensibles tenia

-Noo como creen-dijo con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz-nada mas estoy invetando chismes por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer-concluyo ironio y ambos se miraban con enorme signo de interrogacion en la cara-'Esto acaba con mi paciencia'-penso-MUEVANSE!-grito Tachimukai a lo que los dos corrien asustados

* * *

**Ale: si lo se Tsunami ¿nervioso? Hiyikata segun el, ****¿**experto? y Tachimukai ¿furioso?

**Mako-chan: por el titulo cualquiera esperaria algo mas serio  
**

**Yumiko: Pero ya conocen a Ale lo loca que esta le afecta  
**

**Ale: diganos que nos parecio cortito pero bueno trabajare mas!  
**

**Mako-chan, Yumiko y Ale: Dejen reviews NOS VEMOS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ale: MInnaa! cuanto tiempo  
**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: MINA-CHAN! Konichiwaaa!  
**

**Ale: Siento no haber podido actualizar antes T_T ocurrio un pequeño problemilla y por tanto no pude actualizar Soy una pesima escrtitoraaa *se sienta en un rincon a llorar con un aura deprimente*  
**

**Yumiko, Mako-chan****: Gracias por esperar por este capi nos sentimos muy honradas de tenerlos aqui TT-TT**  


**Ale: Dispculpen mi demora por favor se los ruego *hace una reverrencia*  
**

**Yumiko y Mako-chan: Dusclaimer  
**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Ale y bbalalala  
**

**CAPI!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
**

En el Centro comercial Inazuma...

Un grupo de 6 chicas caminaba observando las tiendas

-Menos mal que hoy salimos temprano del entrenamiento-comento de manera distraida Aki

-Si si no jamas hubieramos alcanzado ninguna tienda abierta-coincidio Natsumi

La mayor parte de las chicas caminaba de manera coqueta observando a los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor tratando de invitarlas a tomar un helado o té...Con excepcion de una joven que iba hasta el final del grupo de amigas una joven de pelo rosa que caminaba de mala manera con ellas.

-Mooo-se quejaba-como me convencieron para venir aqui-dijo haciendo un leve puchero

-Por que por ti es la razon por la que vinimos, Touko-reprocho Haruna a la joven-no tienes ropa de niña-le dijo cansada

Y si en efecto, mientras que Aki, Natsumi y Rika llevaban vestidos de colores Verde, Amarillo y Rosa con algunos moños y olanes de colores y que Haruna y Fuyuka llevaran pantalones con una gran cantidad de adornos y blusas de colores Naranja y Morado. Ella bueno ella...

-No tiene nada de malo que me vista asi-les dijo con un puchero-me siento mas comoda-dijo sin pensar. Ella llevaba un pantalon ancho con al menos 4 bolsas de cada lado color verde osucuro y una camisa grande color blaco aparte de su habitual gorro azul marino si no hubiera sido por su cabello largo y sus faciones nadie jamas se hubiera imaginado que era un niña...

-Oh vamos ha comprarte un lindo guarda ropa-dijo Rika con ojos llenos de estrellitas mientras la empujaba dentro de una tienda departamental

-!ES-espera Alto!-forcejeo sin exito todas la habian empujado dentro de un probador dejandola aborchonada dentro arrojaron luego de un rato una pila de vestidos tres veces mas grande que ella dentro una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien

-Touko no saldras de ahi hasta que te veamos con cada uno de esos vestido puestos-grito Natsumi decidida

-Junto con lo que se acumule-se escucho la voz animada de Rika desde atras, ella estaba congelada dentro cuando las chicas de Inazuma Japon se proponian algo no decansaban hasta conseguir su objetivo sin importar que...Ese pensamiento hizo que le recorriera un escalofrio por la espalda...No tenia escapatori lo unico que podia hacer era seguir sus exigencias...si no queria morir...

* * *

Tsunami camiaba junto a sus dos amigos habia decidido bañarse rapidamente segun las exigencias de Tachimukai debia oler a 'Limpio ya que a nadie le gusta que se le propagna oliendo a sudor' bueno era cierto a ellas les gustaba oler bien y Touko siempre olia de manera deliciosa...ese pensamiento que cruzo por su mente por kami que le pasaba de seguro eran los nervios si probablemente era eso.

Los tres chicos caminaban de manera daprevenida hasta que llegaron a cierto sitio por partede un grito

-KAWAII!-se escucho la voz incofundible de Rika al fondo

Y los chicos corrienron a ver que estaba ocurriendo y al verlo se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que pudieron observar

* * *

**Ale: Algo corto lo se es que ya no se me ocurio nada mas! *se deprime***

**Mako-chan: Ale no es muy buena que digamos en situaciones comicas asi que no se le ocurrio nada mas n_nU  
**

**Yumiko: Eseperamos verlos en el siguiente capi *recuerda* Si vas a leer las NUevas intregantes de Raimon eleven te sugerimos que les des ideas a Ale se esta quedando corta n_nU  
**

**Ale: Dare lo mejor de mi! Por favor no deseperen *se recupera*  
**

**Mako-chan y Yumiko: n_nU  
**

**Ale, y Yumiko: Nos vemos despues MATTA-NE!  
**


End file.
